kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Triple Deluxe
~~Paul2~~There was already a page for this...Kirby: Triple Deluxe No this is, and stop copying and pasting my property, my words. Paul2 (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Sorry... but Kirby: Triple Deluxe was the original page. I will not copy your work any more. Hey brah. :D (talk) 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, sorry Paul2 (talk) 20:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC)We can only have one page about the new kirby game though. ...Should Kirby: Triple Deluxe be deleted? Yes I agree, because this page is more accurate. Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 21:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I second that. Delete the other one. StuperStar (talk) 21:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have fixed all of this. You're welcome. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 23:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Its official im hyped. Speaking of this upcoming title should we make a page for Super Smash Bros 4? Weve seen a decent amount of gameplay Newraptor (talk) 12:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Paul2 (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC)I agree... there should be a SSB4 page. :No. We should not create an article for SSBB4 until we have substancial information about it. We don't even know if the current name of the game will stick. :I intend to create the article after the game's release. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Beetle Ability It's Beetle Ability.Use Google Translate on This Page. August347 (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Look, we're an English wiki. The ability will probably be called Beetle ability. But until I see a first-party '''English' source, it stays as it is now. The game was literally announced yesterday -- many things have yet to be revealed. This is one of those things. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Paul2 (talk) 10:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. It has to be announced before any info regarding that ability or its powers can be announced. I do believe, however, that there should be a Beetle Ability Page. :::People are always really excited about upcoming games, but they often create pages when there's little or nothing to tell. I suggest we wait and make the article when we have substantial information about it. That's the wisest move at the moment. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Get your Pencils ready! There's a new nintendo direct coming up soon about nintendo 3ds games coming in 2014! There's a good chance Kirby will show up! Paul2 (talk) 12:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Pencils? I'll certainly tune in. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, no such luck. They didn't announce anything about kirby this time. Paul2 (talk) 12:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) There is another one coming on today, so if Kirby appears, get ready to update the page! Paul2 (talk) 11:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Release Date Questions? Is the release date in the U.S. March 14, 2014? Paul2 (talk) 13:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm doubtful of that. They probably wouldn't wait two full months before releasing the game in the US. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if it IS released on march 14th, it'll be released the day after my birthday!I'm epic...is that a problem? (talk) 12:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 'Big Bang' ability? Is this 'ability' even considered a copy ability? Also, Is the name of it 'Big Bang'? How do we know that this is its name? You need to prove that this is the official name. Paul2 (talk) 12:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Well, look at this picture, then if you type "big bang" into Google Translate, it should look like this. The ability name and the translation should be about the same. I know Google Translate can be a bit shaky, but it's the best I've got. : KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Also, the 'Bell' ability has not been announced officially by Nintendo, only in a magazine scan, so I believe it should be removed until Nintendo updates about it. Paul2 (talk) 12:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm not involved in this page at all, mainly due to the fact that I don't keep an eye out for any new Kirby releases, but i'll offer my input here. It (the image) appears in a magazine for the game, but perhaps the "Bell" ability should be changed to "Unnamed Bell Ability". For one, the ability could be named Chime, Ring, or another thing similar. The image is itself should stay, of course. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) "Triple Deluxe" Am I the only one who has noticed that "triple deluxe" can mean 3d's (DeDeDe) it is most likely a coincidence because the beta sceenshots are 3d, but could KIng Dedede Be a big part of the story? IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 02:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Interesting speculation, but in most Kirby games, Dedede is involved somehow, and mostly is a boss. Now that I think of it, Dedede is guaranteed to appear in this game! Just look at the gallery section and you will see him. Paul2 (talk) 12:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : Well, shoot. This source (http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/gY_OjFHp4ROkSS0aRl1K18C0XRofI-B4) confirms my fears: The game will not be titled Kirby Triple Deluxe, but will instead be Kirby':' Triple Deluxe. We better start adding colons to all those pages. I sorta figured Nintendo would do this, which is why I didn't create any categories before. On a separate note, we should consider changing all instances of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror to Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. I started doing it before, but there wasn't much support and a majority of the pages were changed back to the incorrect title. Man, that'd take forever... NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well, if we all try to change the names, it should be done pretty quickly! When did you want to start? : KirbyRainboom (talk) 00:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The sooner the better! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 01:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The Sniper abillity looks like the Cupid ability. Could the two be the same? Tobio2933 (talk) 04:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Awsome I doubt that it will be named 'Sniper' in America, purely for the fact that a 'sniper' is generally known as someone who shoots a gun. Since the ability is shooting arrows, I believe it will be named 'Arrow' or 'Archer' in America. No, with the Cupid ability, you have wings and you can fly, so I don't think the two are the same. Paul2 (talk) 14:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hypernova Hey, what exactly is the "Big Bang" ability called? We have 3 names for it: Supernova, Hypernova, and Big Bang. Which one is correct? We need consistency on the page. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's officially called Hypernova in the English version, and for some strange reason it's called Big Bang in Japan. We'll make a note of its Japanese name on the page when it's created, but we'll primarily go by its English name. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 17:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait, but what about the name 'Supernova'? Where'd that one come from? [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!]] 21:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Somebody probably mistook what Iwata said. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 23:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Lololo and lalala Where is it confirmed that lololo and lalala are in this game?IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 17:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :They can be seen in a Kirby Fighters video. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 18:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, i just didnt see it anywhere beforeIBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 20:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Bandana Waddle Dee Where does it say that he is confirmed? I know there is a picture of him in the Gallery, but is there a source? Thanks. --TheToadArmy (talk) 22:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC)TheToadArmy Whispy 3D Why Does Whispy look different then his other appearances on Kirby Triple Deluxe? This is really strange. Chopinchamp (talk) 03:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) December 29 10:18 2013 Seriously, just look at him! Weird...... :Because the game designers decided to make him that way; simple enough. It might not even be Whispy Woods at all as far as we know at this point. --Giokutalkuser 04:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Just compare Whispy with his appearance in ''Kirby 64 and KEY. Sometimes they change bosses to mirror the feeling in the game, and as he looks all rainbow-y and such, that may be the "theme" of this game. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 05:40, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: After getting a better look at the name from the latest trailer, it is revealed to be indeed a different character: Whispy Flowers (ウイスビーフラワーズ) Shouty (talk) 15:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Good find. I guess it would be kind of far-fetched to have Whispy Woods up there in that Beanstalk Park-esque area. It would make sense for Kracko to be there, but not Whispy. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 16:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: That's not Whispy Woods. That's Whispy Flowers. He is replacing Whispy on this game.Chopinchamp (talk) 20:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::: However, Whispy Flowers will probably be similar to Whispy Woods, with a few minor changes. Paul2 (talk) 13:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) No Release? Has anyone found any information about Kirby TripleD being released outside of Japan? I feel like news should have come sooner...after all, it releases in about 9 days, in Japan at least. I'm hoping its not an exclusive. Maybe this next Nintendo Direct thing they have coming up will mention something about it? I guess we'll have to wait and see. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I've had the same worries lets just hope something about the release date will come out soon IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 20:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Have no fear, NoA has posted a "2014" release date. http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/gY_OjFHp4ROkSS0aRl1K18C0XRofI-B4 ::NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::The fact that it has been shown in North American Nintendo Directs leads me to believe there is nothing to be worried about. Also the fact that there is a NA version of the logo. --Giokutalkuser 20:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, good then. As I said above, though, it would be rather nice to have an actual release date. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 23:34, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Seeing as the release date of the Japanese version is only four days away, I don't expect Nintendo to wait for that long. Recently, in fact, Nintendo has been trying to release internationally at the same time. Not with every game, but with some. Paul2 (talk) 13:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Lame articles Guys... Please, please stop making articles for this game. You're all very excited, I get that, but the game isn't even out yet. There's no way anyone can create a proper article without adequate information. That's common knowledge. Please wait until the game is released before making pages about it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I thought we had enough information for full pages, but ok...What should be done with the pages about the new copy abilities in the meantime though? Should we delete them? Skelly11 (talk) 21:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::They have been deleted, yes. All we have to do is wait. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::When the game comes out in Japan should there be allowed articles for new abilities? The only issue with this is that the attack names would be in Japanese, otherwise the information for them would be pretty straight forward. Shouty (talk) 00:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::As long as the pages are more or less complete, that should work. As far as enemies and bosses go, I think we should hold off on them until the English version is out. I doubt HAL's gonna give us the names directly (sigh), so I'll need to look into that when it comes. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC) High Five, Low Five, All that I have to say, after all this information I've seen on the game, this looks to be HAL's most ambitious Kirby game since Kirby Super Star. Kirbys fighting against each other, the appearance of old bosses in awesome 3D graphics, an item that takes you to the background (a similar thing used in DKCR). They've packed in so many more references (seriously though, there's way more than KRtDL) and homages to old games. There's even a gallery with sprites from past games! There's going to a lot of work put into this page when the game actually releases...Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 16:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :My body is ready. --Giokutalkuser 16:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Ditto. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 17:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I fear this may be the last game intended for the series. Miyamoto mentioned that if Fire Emblem: Awakening didn't do incredibly well, that he'd end the entire Fire Emblem series. Will this be the case for Metroid? Donkey Kong? Kirby? I'm hoping KTD isn't the pink puff's last title. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't worry about it. Miyamoto never said such a thing about the Kirby series, and I don't think he'd be the type of person to pull a last second 'Gotcha'! on us. Metroid, well, it'd be understandable if they killed that off. With the last Metroid killed (In Super Metroid) and with Other M being abysmal, yeah, I couldn't see it lasting for too long. Donkey Kong, well that's like Nintendo's No. 2 you know? He helped Mario rise to fame...I highly doubt they'd end his franchise. Fear not, NBK. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also do not share such fears. Kirby is always, as I like to say, "late to the party", too; 3DS was released in 2011 and Kirby's just now getting a game in 2014 - he hasn't been on Wii U yet, either. Kirby's games are generally few and far between (KRtDL and KMA being released in the same year (and Dream Collection the next) was a bit atypical of Kirby releases). And, especially since this game looks like a lot of effort has been put into it, Kirby seems to be showing no signs of stopping. --Giokutalkuser 23:28, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I guess it all comes down to sales. I'm naturally a pessimist, so I have concerns about this kinda stuff. The nostalgic nods are painted on so heavily, it almost feels like a 'last hurrah!' game for Kirby fans. Heck, I'd guess Nintendo announces bankruptcy by the end of 2016, but I've got nothing to back that up. Nintendo, you had better play it safe for the next five years, y'hear?! Don't blow your finances on failed experiments. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, It does seem Daranza is here at the very end to wrap things up. I doubt it though, but it seems that way. Also nintendo has been frosting us lately with awesome games like Return, Mass Attack, Dream Collection and Epic Yarn. To be honest I think to keep the series alive for a bit longer nintendo needs to make another gimmicky kirby game like Mass Attack or Canvas Curse. User:10 Brave Kirbys I think it should be called the yummy-looking peppermint star, not the Slick Star 13:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: You're saying you don't want more awesome Kirby games? Honestly, HAL and Nintendo are making a lot of money off of these critically acclaimed games. Frankly, I know there will always be speculation about 'Game Series Endings', like Pokémon, Zelda, and Kirby. I don't believe that Nintendo will want to end them, for better or for worse. :::::::::It's for the same reason that Disney is bringing back Star Wars. :::::::::And yes, Kirby: Triple Deluxe seems like another 5 star entry to the Kirby series! Paul2 (talk) 13:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Nintendo only has so much money. Everything ends eventually, and the big N's future looks a bit grim at the moment. =( NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 23:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::That's why Nintendo needs to make Top-notch entries in all of their franchises, on all of their consoles! I think KTD is part of that effort, because as Meta Kirby said earlier, "this looks to be HAL's most ambitious Kirby game since 'Kirby Super Star'." Paul2 (talk) 13:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::"I'm naturally a pessimist". Well there's your problem, NBK! ...I'm naturally optimistic, and I don't see it that way at all! ...I don't see Nintendo going bankrupt in two years, either; the 3DS has been selling really well recently, showing no signs of stopping; and Nintendo is basically sitting on billions of dollars extra that they have saved up - Kirby and Nintendo both are going nowhere soon. ;) --Giokutalkuser 14:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::You shouldn't spend too much time worrying about it, NBK. It makes the wait for the game more fretful than cheerful, and I don't want you to go through that. ::::::::::KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 21:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC) If Nintendo's fate is truly sealed as you say NBK, then someday I'm going to look back upon my 3DS and games and wonder how lucky I was to get such things before the company went bankrupt...but that's only a worst-case scenario. I'd rather be able to enjoy future products of Nintendo for years to come! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 23:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Levels So accoriding to the footage, as far as the levels go (or worlds as a typical gamer whould call them) we could assume there are 6 and here they are in the order I tihnk they should be in based on how hard they look. I will also be adding any bosses off to the side that I think go with that level. *A grassy plains, forest level - Flowery Woods *A canyon with carrot like rocks, so it most likely will be named Carrot Canyon - ??? *A weird, abstract toy/puzzle level - ??? *A snowy level - Kracko (as this background matches this one) *A circus-like level - Paintica *And a volcanic level - ??? I honestly don't know where Toggle Lo Garaga whould fit into -Plazzap :The names of the levels may spell something out again. If that's the case all the above level names may be wrong. For example, the Tower of KRtDL was named Nutty Noon...I highly doubt anyone could've guessed that. Same with the naming conventions of Egg Engines and Dangerous Dinner. I'm not saying for a fact those above names are wrong, but there is a high chance that they are. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 11:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Unlockable sprites? Could the unlockable sprites work like how some sprites were in Super Mario 3d Land? :From what I've seen, sprites are unlocked through a "challenge system" of sorts. Bandana Dee usually pops up on the screen (along with a Mii) and waves, which indicates you've completed a challenge, presumably. The text, being in Japanese, means I can't decipher it. Whether or not it mimics the Checklist from Kirby Air Ride is yet to be seen... Also, please sign your post next time. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Mysterious enemy I found this in a trailer. What could this orange & black enemy be? It looks kind of like a Wheelie Bike, but it can't be. Perhaps it's a new foe. Only time will tell. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :It could be an orange Dice, a new type of Wheelie enemy (almost similar to Wheelie Rex), or even one of those enemies that come out of a hiding hole (I think they're called "Barbas"?). It is most likely a new type of enemy, however. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Or perhaps it's just a larger version of a wheelie alike those big versions of enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. And maybe it's color is orange because he just got hit by whip kirby and is displayed as his "hurt palette" Plazzap :::I don't know how Plazzap guessed it, but this is a larger Wheelie Bike. In this video, around the three minute mark, you can see Kirby fighting it, with the Whip ability, too. Kirpow (talk) 02:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Daranza So, anyways I'd like to give out my thoughts on the main villain, Daranza. The first thing that popped into my mind when I saw that name was 'DARoach. '''As daroach was the secondary antagonist next to Dark Nebula. This is a wild guess based on the first syllable but could Daranza be the secondary antagonist too? Probably not as Daroach just wanted treasure and he doesn't really cause destruction over anything else. Daranza flat out kidnaps King Dedede, but why exactly? The only thing I can thing of is perhaps Darnaza is a female and needs a king to rule the world. But this also seems like a wild guess becuse... #Daranza doesn't really have anything to signify it's female, as Grill has veiwable eyelashes (but does grill even count as a villain) and drawica's colors and design just scream out female. #King Dedede isn't much of a powerful ruler.I mean he doesn't seem to do dream land any good or bad and won't bring Daranza much good either. well there was that one time where he kinda was the main villain and a few other times in the good old days but now King Dedede has learned his lesson thanks to Kirby. Quite possibly, King Dedede is "bait" to lure Kirby in, as he is the most important of the two. After all, Daranza represents a spider, and where there's a spider, there's a trap. I could imagine Kirby possessing some amazing power as he can copy any ability including super abilities and the new Hypernova ability. Or maybe Daranza just needs to flat out kill Kirby more strategically because everything that has tried to do that directly, has failed. Now onto Daranza's powers and abilities, he apparently can manipulate this huge beanstalk called the world tree and can use some kind of energy that is shown when he kidnaps Dedede. Not much else, but based on his kinda weak appearance, I would imagine he battles Kirby in a more powerful, menacing form. And that's I'll I've got to cover on Daranza, If you have any theories I would appreciate If you would say below. -the one and only, Plazzap :Daranza probably isn't the main villain, no. And if it is, then it has to have a more powerful form. HAL is shown to make most of their villains (starting from ''KDL onward) massive in size...Nightmare, Dark Matter, Marx/Marx Soul and onward. Of course, a change of formula is good every once and awhile. King Dedede isn't a very powerful ruler, true, but he is supposedly the '''ONLY ruler of Dream Land. I'm really anticipating the release, as it can answer many questions we all have about it. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Daranza pretty much became a good guy at the end when the final boss blast him to Dreamland then appeared again with Dedede and the two help Kirby defeat the Queen Bee(unknown name) and the Dreamland and Floarald was saved.Golden Manda (talk) 20:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Dark Kirby? Who is this "Dark Kirby"? Does he even exist in the game? I haven't seen anything on the Japanese site, or anywhere in fact, that proves the existence of this new Kirby. Could someone lead me to a source, or is this just a joke? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 00:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't seen a source, either. I'll be deleting it until we have verification. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:43, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I believe the Dark Kirby is somewhere in this video, near the end of the Kirby Fighters gameplay. Please do correct me if I'm wrong. DoodleDragon (talk) 01:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::A dark Kirby, which reminds me of Cosmic Mario, has been seen in videos showing off Kirby Fighters gameplay. On the final and I believe seventh level, it looks like you fight a computer controlled Kirby that uses the same Copy Ability you chose at the beginning. Kirpow (talk) 01:33, January 11, 2014 (UTC) It most likely has its own name, then. Please, lets keep the amount of speculation down. We should leave it at "Shadow Kirby" and not add speculative names like "Dark Kirby". We have no idea if it is indeed Shadow Kirby or a Dark Kirby...but the former is more likely. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) But Shadow Kirby is already this guy, so we can't call him that. Dark Kirby is a good placeholder, or even Cosmic Kirby, but that very likely won't be his actual name. We just need something to call it until the game comes out, you know? Kirpow (talk) 02:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps we could just leave it unmentioned for the time being? Or possibly briefly describe it, though avoid giving it an actual name. Something along those lines maybe? DoodleDragon (talk) 02:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, good idea. No point on making a page for it or anything, but whenever it's mentioned, "Dark Kirby" is a good name until further notice. Or "A Kirby with galaxy-like skin". Kirpow (talk) 02:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I retract my statement from before. Dark Kirby is a good name, for now. But, lets not be speculative and come up with any theories on how he fits into the storyline/Kirby Fighters. Lets just wait for the U.S. release and hopefully that will answer all our questions. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Scratch that. Just went into google translate, typed in "Shadow Kirby", and it looks like this. Compare the text to the photo. Pretty similar, right? So I guess that either makes two Shadow Kirby's in the canon, or something else is happening here... Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) シャドーカービィ ::: Knowing the amount of references to older games in this, it sure wouldn't surprise me if they were bringing this guy back in Kirby Fighters too. Though, from what I remember, the supposed second Shadow Kirby in this game is dark blue, rather than black? Then again, a redesign is still possible... DoodleDragon (talk) 02:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: My guess is the name will be changed in the English version. But they could keep it "shadow" which seems weird, because his skin looks like space, not shadow. Like with Shadow Mario, he looks like water. Kirpow (talk) 16:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC) World Acronym The name of the first world/level is "Fine Field". The name of the second is "Lollipop Land". I'm guessing the names of the levels with either spell out "Floarald", the name of the world Kirby is exploring, or "flower", since "Floarald" is a little long. Related to that, "field" and "land" are related to like, the earth. Maybe every world will follow that pattern? What the heck are we gonna do? I'm guessing here, but I doubt HAL is gonna tell us the names of most of the enemies. The last time we endured this issue on a cartridge game (KMA), we got all our information from Daroach quotes and The Spriters Resource -- the guys there dug through the ROM and uploaded the appropriate file names for each character. The Spriters Resource doesn't deal with 3DS games, and it's considerably harder to dig through a cartridge's memory than a disk's. I don't know a single person who can or will buy a $40 game months from now just to hack it. How on Earth are we gonna get these names? Japanese names don't count until we've exhausted all other possible options, by the way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 07:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :We'll most likely just have to give them names that would seem to fit them. It sounds stupid, I know, but what other option do we have if they don't have an "enemy credits"? Other than sitting on google translate, or doing something far more sillier by going to the Japanese Kirby Wikia and taking their names...which I for one do NOT feel like doing. We'll just have to wait and see. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 13:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually that's not the smartest move. I've seen that many people rely on us for some things and we can't just pick random names that suit each enemy, that would be extremely confusing and we would probably have to end up undoing our own work because of it. But It's true we did do that with the mixed abilities and man, It took forever to get the official names so it also may be a good idea. So I'm pretty mixed about the whole thing -Plazzap :::I'm babysitting the wiki today, so my judgement is just don't make pages on them yet. Not only is the information we have going to be a bit sketchy at best, but we also won't know the names or have any images of very high quality - everyone just needs to hold their horses for a bit while we get everything sorted out. --Giokutalkuser 15:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :: You needn't worry about me creating pages. I've been here long enough to figure out what does and doesn't work in terms of creating new content. The other, new editors, however...well, we may have a problem. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 16:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Why don't you do the same thing you've been doing and put "unnamed" whatever for every new enemy? And after "unnamed" give a breif description like what ability it gives or what it looks like. Kirpow (talk) 16:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I trust you Meta Kirby, but I'm worried about the various other users around here. There needs to be a big message somewhere saying something along the lines of DON'T MAKE NEW ARTICLES ABOUT THINGS FROM KIRBY: TRIPLE DELUXE... but we'll see. Hopefully I don't have to hit the undo button too much today... :::And making articles with the word "unnamed" in them is a very bad idea... --Giokutalkuser 16:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Fountain of Dreams In this video, you can see in the background of the fifth stage (this is Old Odyssey, world/level 3) that there are what look like Fountains of Dreams. They obviously aren't THE Fountain of Dreams because there are more than one, but it's something to note. Kirpow (talk) 19:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Kracko In this video, you can see the player fight and defeat Kracko near the end. When he is defeated, he blows up and peices like cogs and gears fly everywhere, impying he's a machine. Is Kracko a machine an I'm just misinformed, or could he be a creation of Daranza like Squeak Squad's Kracko? Kirpow (talk) 19:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, its odd how he does that. Kracko (the real one) is not a machine, no. As you could clearly see in that video, Kracko had a red eye and different colors from the actual one. So, this means that this Kracko version of Kracko was created by Doc or someone else. So don't add this to the actual Kracko page. We have yet to see if it is actually him. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't going to. That just caught my attention so I wanted a second opinion. If it isn't clarified in the English release, we can always just say it's trivia, but it probably will be. Kirpow (talk) 20:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Some Cool Stuff Take a look here! We all know you can play as Dedede, how you unlock him is a mystery (probably by beating the game once) but there's some other details. First thing you'll notice is it briefly shows a silhouette of Meta Knight before the player skips through it. Maybe this means you can play as him after beating the game as Dedede? Will there a be a plot-related reason for this, or will he just pop up? Also, how will the plot of the game work if you're playing as Dedede? That's not a big issue because Kirby games aren't about story anyway, but it's just something I thought up. Also, the stars have turned into Dedede's symbol, what looks like a bunny head but is really a piece sign. That's neat. Dedede's moveset looks a lot different than it was in Return to Dreamland, as he can send out a shockwave by hitting the ground with his hammer, or shoot a beam by charging it up... I'm rambling. You should just watch the video yourself. Kirpow (talk) 21:10, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :You can either play as Meta Knight, or he replaces the "final boss" of the game. That's what I'm guessing. Who knows, maybe it's King Dedede's quest for vengeance after Meta Knight randomly kicked his butt in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea. In ''Super Star Ultra, ''they did a similar thing where they showed a silhouette of Galactica Knight and he was the final boss. Dedede and Meta Knight have a complicated relationship, so that could be the case. I'm glad he's showing up in the game as a character, or at least it looks like he is. :Also watching a little more of the video, I noticed some enemies are bigger, like in ''Return to Dreamland's ''Extra Mode, and bosses have been palette swapped and "DX" has been added to their names. So it looks like this is basically an ''Triple Deluxe's ''Extra Mode as well. Kirpow (talk) 21:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC)